Jo Jung Suk
Perfil thumb|250px|Jo Jung Suk *'Nombre:' 조정석 / Jo Jung Suk *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Peso:' 64 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Esposa/Cantante (Gummy) *'Agencia:' JAM Entertainment Sobre Jo Jung Suk Jo Jung Suk siempre había querido estar en el escenario. Fue admitido en el departamento de Teatro del Instituto de Artes de Seúl sobre un préstamo estudiantil, pero después de que su padre murió en el 2000, la madre de Jo se volvio totalmente dependiente de él. Se le concedió una exención del servicio militar debido a las circunstancias de su familia, y dejó la escuela antes de graduarse para poder empezar a ganar dinero haciendo musicales. Debutó en el musical "The Nutcracker" en el 2004. Jo se ha vuelto activo y bien conocido en el teatro musical, actuando en un total de 25 espectáculos musicales durante los primeros nueve años de su carrera, incluyendo "Organ in My Heart" (adaptación musical de "The Harmonium in My Memory"), "Janggeum the Great" (adaptación musical de "Jewel in the Palace"), y las producciones coreanas de "Hedwig and the Angry Inch", "Grease", "The Island", y "Spring Awakening". Dramas *Wise Doctor Life (tvN, 2020) *The Nokdu Flower (SBS, 2019) *Familiar Wife (tvN, 2018) ''cameo *Two Cops (MBC, 2017) *Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016-2017) cameo *Don't Dare to Dream (SBS, 2016) *Oh My Ghost (tvN, 2015) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *What's Up? (MBN, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''Gimme A Chocolate'' tema para Oh My Ghost (2015) *''Beautiful Song (junto a IU)'' tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) *''I Totally Love You'' tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) Películas *Exit (2019) *Hit and Run (2018) *Drug King (2017) *The Older Brother (2016) *Time Renegade (2016) *Exclusive: The Ryangchen Murders (2015) * My Love, My Bride (2014) * King's Wrath (2014) *The Face Reader (2013) *Iron Dae-oh: The Nation's Iron Bag! (2012) *Architecture 101 (2012) Temas para Películas * Don't Worry (junto a D.O) tema para The Older Brother (2016) * Couple Song (junto a Shin Min Ah) tema para My Love, My Bride (2014) Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2019) Ep. 460 * Life Bar (tvN, 2018) Ep. 60-61 * Youth Over Flowers Iceland (tvN, 2016) * Running Man (SBS, 2014-2016) Ep. 215, 327 * Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2013-2015) Ep. 297, 419 * Radio Star (MBC, 2012-2014) Ep. 301-302, 384 * Taxi (tvN, 2012) Ep. 261 Teatro *The Vagina Monologues (2011) *True West (2010) *The Island (2010) Musicales *Blood Brothers (2014) *Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2011) *Spring Awakening (2009) *Fever Night (2008) *Dae Jang Geum (2008) *Evil Dead (2008) *The Harmonium in My Memory (2008) *First Love (2007) *Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2006) *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (2006) *All Shook Up (2006) *Le Passe-muraille (2006) *Kingdom of the Wind (2006) *Grease (2005) *Nunsense A-Men (2005) *The Nutcracker (2004) Conciertos Participativos *IU Concert - Just One Step..Just a Much as That (29.05.14, Performace Especial) Anuncios *DongWon Tuna (2017) *HanDon Korea Pork (2017) *Good Downloader Campaign (2012) *Buon Gelato Ice Cream (2012) *Santafe Blue Link (2012) *[Tour Taiwan (2012) *HotSix (2012) *LG U+ LTE (2012) Premios * 2019 SBS Drama Awards: Top Excellence Award in Mid-Length Drama (Male) (The Nokdu Flower) * 2019 (2020) Korea First Brand Awards: 'Male CF Model * '''2017 MBC Drama Awards: '''Male High Excellence Award for Monday-Tuesday Drama (Two Cops) *'2016 Popular Culture and Arts Awards: 'Premio del Ministro de Cultura *'2016 tvN10 Awards: Premio a la Estrella Doble (Oh My Ghost / Youth Over Flowers) *'2016 SBS Drama Awards:' 10's Star Award *'2016 SBS Drama Awards: '''Top Excellence Award (Romantic Comedy) (Don't Dare to Dream) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actor (Drama Largo) (Lee Soon Shin is the Best) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja Junto a IU (Lee Soon Shin is the Best) *'2013 Korean Association of Film Critics Awards: Mejor Actor de Reparto (The Face Reader) *'2013 (50th) Daejong Film Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (The Face Reader) *'2013 (4th) 4th KOFRA Film Awards (Korea Film Reporters Association):' Mejor Nuevo Actor (Architecture 101) * 2012 20th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor (Architecture 101) *'2012 (33rd) Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (Architecture 101) *'2012 5th Style Icon Awards:' Nuevo Icono *'2012 6th Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' 20's Actor en Auge (Architecture 101 / The King 2hearts) *'2010 4th The Musical Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (Spring Awakening) *'2009 15th Korea Musical Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (Spring Awakening) * 2008 14th Korea Musical Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor (Organ in My Heart) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Banghwa Elementary School **Bangwha Middle School **Gonghang High school **Instituto de las Artes de Seul: Teatro *'Aficiones:'Baloncesto, fútbol, juegos de StarCraft *'Especialidades:'Guitarra *'Debut: '''2004 en el Musical '''Nutcracker' *El 2 de febrero de 2015, salieron reportes de que el actor sostenía una relación sentimental con la cantante Gummy. La pareja habría estado saliendo desde hace dos años después de ser presentados por un amigo mutuo, y pudieron desarrollar su amor y confianza a través de su interés común en la música. Las agencias de ambas estrellas confirmaron esta relación. *El 22 de junio de 2018, el medio de comunicación Ilgan Sports informó que Jo Jung Suk y Gummy se casarán este otoño. Decidirán una fecha exacta una vez que sus familias se reúnan formalmente como futuros suegros. Jo Jung Suk confirmó esta noticia personalmente al medio de comunicación My Daily. *Jung Suk y Gummy, contrajeron matrimonio el 8 de octubre de 2018, en una ceremonia privada, se hicieron acompañar por sus respectivas familias y amigos más cercanos. *El 7 de marzo de 2019, JAM Entertainment anunció que el actor Jo Jung Suk firmó un contrato exclusivo con la agencia. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Perfil Twitter Galería Jo_Jung_Suk.jpg Jo Jung Suk2.jpg Jo Jung Suk3.jpg Jo Jung Suk4.jpg Jo Jung Suk5.jpg Jo Jung Suk8.jpg Jo Jung Suk6.jpg Jo Jung Suk7.jpg Categoría:JAM Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante